russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Robi Domingo Enters 'Janella: A Princess Girl,' For Janella's Love Traingle
August 16, 2014 Award-winning actor-host Robi Domingo who is also hosting for IBC-13's game show The Million Second Quiz every Saturday, he is now part of IBC-13's hottest early primetime fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess topbilled by the Asia's female fabulous teen sweetheart Janella Salvador. Being aired every pre-primetime, Robi portrays the character role of Robi de Leon, the boss, businessman and his officer at work in the office, in the love relationship of Janella Bernardo (Salvador) about crush her darling. Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador and Jerome Ponce are also already featured in the recent long-running and high rated daytime series Be Careful With My Heart (ABS-CBN), and now is also cross-over into the hottest light fantasy primetime series Janella: A Teen Princess (IBC). "I was so exciting when I try to that I'll join the fantasy drama series because I'm a fan of it to begin with," said Robi who is so excited to work with Janella for the first time. For the first time, Domingo will work with his third-time love team partner Janella. "Oh my gee, Janella here, she is really my first partner in showbiz so it's a true love with her super duper kilig of RobNella, MarNella and JerNella." The rival fare of dramas already aired on the same 5:45pm time slot by other TV networks Robi noted that IBC-13's banner feel-good primetime fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess every night opposite teleseryes ABS-CBN’s Pure Love and GMA’s My BFF. "Oh my gee, I'm so happy to be part of the show because she is so pretty and gorgeous," said Janella as the lead role Janella Bernardo with Victor Fred (Marlo Mortel). When he asked his character to break Victor-Janella love team, Robi answered, "Let's wait, Oh my gee, that's me Janella here, I hope you guys enjoy my character. We are all fans of the show." On August 18-22, those themed episode for Monday for #JanellaMeetsRobi, Tuesday for #JanellasItGirl, throwback Thursday for #IWillBeTheOneWhoLovesJanella and Friday (TGIF) for #PromiseJanella. On WednesDate episode (August 20) for the hashtag #ItsADateForJanella, Janella and Patrick (Jerome Ponce) tried to introduce Robi de Leon and told her about how interesting his fellow friend cold be which convinces Mindy Sombrano (Sam Pinto) to invite the school date. Isabel (Tart Calos) and Vicky (Vivieka Ravanes) are the nanny at home for Andrea (Xyriel Manabat), as for Robi who is ready to going a date of love and Janella assists him. Robi remembers his blind date which was long ago and asks Janella for love interest like Victor and replies by using a practice date for starting. Meanwhile, in the evil Men Rey (Kent Malunda) who was destroyed the police, but they arrest by the police. As practice for the real date, he was tested at Bernardo's house with mom Jenine (Jenine Desiderio), mom Bobby (Zoren Legaspi) and Andrea (Xyriel Manabat), she's on complimenting about her date, giving flowers, driving to dinner and having dines. In school, mom and Andrea is greeting for Patrick (Jerome Ponce) about friends Roselle (Shy Carlos). He and Janella driving in a car and to Bernardo's house (which would be where the restaurant is). At the "restaurant", Victor Fred (Marlo) is serving plastic dinner which he literally called for Mallows, with Selena (Gloria Sevilla). But they denied that Men Rey (Kent) defeated, this however, she's the superhero for Janella who saves her day, will defeated power above the darkness and dragons? Coninue to follow the magic and fall in love of Janella Bernardo in Janella: A Teen Princess, everyday at 5:45pm, before Express Balita on IBC-13's Kapinoy Primetime. Meanwhile, it will be catching the rewind episode of Janella: A Teen Princess: Catch-Up Marathon every Saturday at 10:00am and Sunday at 5:00pm. For more updates, log on to IBC.com.ph, follow @JanellaATeenPrincessOnline on Twitter, and ‘like’ the show’s official Facebook page at Facebook.com/JanellaATeenPrincessOnline. Love teams of Janella: A Princess Girl * MarNella (Marlo at 21 and Janella at 16) * JerNella (Jerome at 19 and Janella at 16) * RobNella (Robi at 24 and Janella at 16)